1. Field of the Invention
The current invention aims at taking away the residual ethylene oxide over a container and sterilized materials and substances by ensuring that portable containers in shape of a metal bin is used instead of membrane-structured sterilization bags of generally polyethylene alloy, also known as Liner Bag or Bag used in the sterilization of ethylene oxide, a practice peculiar to the gas diffusion system; that the ethylene oxide cartridges used in the gas diffusion systems of the said containers at the same time are automatically activated without external intervention and that the sterilized materials and substances within the container are automatically ventilated at the end of the process of sterilization.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 198
The current known technique of gas diffusion ethylene oxide sterilization underlines that the medical equipments are put into the sterilization bag that has membrane structured sterilization bag made of polyethylene compound which is also known as liner bag in naked or packaged form together with ethylene oxide ampoule or cartridge. After the said, bag is sealing by means of connection or thermal methods (preferably by adding moisturizer [humidity chip] and dosimeter), the ampoule or the ampoule in the cartridge is broken by hand for activation. At this stage, there is a porous membrane bag that could be easily holed or torn down between and is in 10-20 micron thickness between the gas and the user. The sterilization is carried out by putting the bag which includes these materials and cartridge either in the environment or into sterilizer cabinets with gas diffusion technique generally used for this operation, with the bag being closed. At the end of the sterilization process, the bag is unseated by use of hand or tearing it front its edge by means of a sharp apparatus to make sure that the ethylene oxide inside the bag is released. Because this is a harmful gas, the user health is strongly affected by the release during the activation and bag ventilation.
There is no application whatsoever to request a grant for patent or license filed with the relevant authorized institution similar to the current invention under review featuring a container with automatic cartridge activator that uses gas diffusion technique in ethylene oxide sterilization process.
To sum, the existence of the need for a container with automatic cartridge activator that eliminates the above mentioned drawbacks and disadvantages in the sterilization of ethylene oxide that has gas diffusion technique, and the inadequacy of the existing solutions make creation of a new method a necessity.